Yule Ball Surprises
by Hawkyshadows
Summary: After witnessing his best friend Kedia being kissed by her date to the Yule Ball Draco freaks out and pulls her out, but something's in the air and soon Draco can't control the beast in him, telling him to make her his... RATED M NOT OF AGE DON'T READ DRACOXOC


**Yule Ball Surprises**

Draco looked at his Yule Ball date, Pansy Parkinson, out the corner of his eye in distaste he had only gone with her because it was expected of him but in truth she was rather dull. He looked across the Great Hall at the only Gryffindor he could stand, and one of the few people he allowed to call him Draco, her name was Kedia Aesalson she had long brown hair and expressive gold eyes and right now they were focused on a student from Drumstrang and that made him clench his teeth in rage. He had been friends with Kedia for years every since they met and sat on the train together in their first year and despite being sorted into different houses they somehow grew to have a strong friendship. She cared about him more than his father did and he helped her when her grandfather would hurt her or starve her over the summer he had met her little brother Joey over the Christmas vacation of his first year and he had seen the strength of their sibling bond and was slightly jealous of it to be honest. Compared to Kedia, Pansy was a complete bore "I'm going to the bathroom" he said leaving her side and disappearing into the crowd after he was sure Pansy couldn't see him he rounded back and headed toward Kedia from here he could hear part of her conversation with the Drumstrang guy "And then the poor guy added eye of newt and it exploded I thought Neville was going to have a nervous breakdown when Professor Snape glared at him" he could hear her laughing a little at what the guy responded with but he took no time to hear him, he wasn't that important. From the crowd Draco saw the guy lean forward and, taking Kedia by surprise, kissed her right on the mouth all he saw was red as he started toward the pair

Kedia was having a great time her date, Vincent, was a total sweetheart and he had a great sense of humor she was telling him some stories from her daily life at Hogwarts when all of a suddenly he was kissing her. She hadn't seem this coming, though she probably should've since he did ask her to the dance and all, she had been just about to excuse herself to go talk to Ron and Harry who looked quite bored talking to each other though Ron was glaring at Viktor Krum and Hermione as they danced he had been rather grumpy with her lately and Harry was upset that Cho had already had a date to the Yule Ball so Kedia had thought to going and cheering him and Harry up. Suddenly someone was tugging her backwards and she found herself in Draco's embrace "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing" he said angrily glaring at Vincent "Draco" she said in surprise at the same time that Vincent said "It is no business of yours" but it seems that Draco could care less because he was already heading out of the Great Hall holding firmly to Kedia's arm as he went "Draco what's gotten into you?" she said trying to pull out of his grip, she had never seen him like this well other than that time that a Ravenclaw student, Leon, had hurt her feelings but that was years ago so what could have set him off this time?

Didn't she understand? He had kissed her, that fur-coated idiot had kissed her! Though many would probably say he was getting mad at nothing and some might think he was freaking out right now but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. "Why did you let him do that, why didn't you stop him?" he asked angrily whipping around to face her holding both of her arms in his hands "Well I didn't know I had to ask you permission first to kiss a boy" Kedia responded, glaring at him with great fury. "Don't put words in my mouth" he snapped back with just as much fury he could feel something building inside him the monster in his stomach was still roaring in rage at the guy's actions but with Kedia's skin under his hands the monster began to calm. He gently ran his fingers up and down her arms "I didn't mean it like that" he murmured leaning close to her "D-Draco?" she asked feeling slightly confused one minute he's yelling at her and now… she shivered in arousal feeling Draco's lips brush against the skin of her neck. Draco couldn't help himself, she smelled wonderful he found himself wanting her so he kissed her neck and to his delight she shivered against him gripping his arms in her own, now free hands.

Draco pressed his lips against her, the monster in his belly purring quite happily as he did so, now he was the one kissing her making her moan her date hadn't made make these sounds and the fact that he could… he'd been turned on before, had had sex before Pansy being one of his many willing partners but THIS felt different somehow. "Draco" Kedia's moan filled his ears but turned into a sharp yelp as he set his teeth on her neck then used his tongue to soothe the marks he made. Kedia's mind was a fog it was like he knew just the right places to touch and to bite to send her deeper in the storm of arousal. Draco was trying to find a good place to get alone with Kedia hopefully dark and with a bed, he pinned her against the wall of the seventh floor across from a tapestry they had passed it three times now though they probably could have gone farther but he heard a rumor about what it could do but at the moment he was busy working his mouth against her neck while he was trying to tug down a strap of her dress, ignoring Kedia's sound of protest about being undressed in the open. Kedia felt a door at her back and Draco reached back to open it causing the pair to nearly fall into the room. _The Room of Requirement _or at least that's where she thought they were she couldn't quite focus, not with Draco reaching into her dress like he was. Draco felt on edge he had to be careful, but he had never wanted to be careful before he hadn't really cared about how much pleasure his lovers had gotten before, only his own maybe it was because she was kind to him because he had virgins before though he did not know if Kedia was a virgin or not that did not change the fact that something made Kedia different. He slid off her red dress and set his mouth on her breast causing her to cry out in pleasure as he slowly maneuvered her to the bed and laid her down on it.

Kedia could barely breathe Draco was using his mouth on her breasts in ways she never thought could be possible, sending heat racing through her and causing a coil in her stomach to tighten. "Draco please…" she didn't know what she was begging for but she knew he was leading her into a realm of pleasure she had never yet experienced. Draco slowly kissed down her stomach every new inch of flesh he discovered was a drug to him he wanted to give her the most pleasure he could, an odd feeling for him, but he'd repay her kindness as best as he could with this. "Draco w-wait" Draco looked up from where he had been about to dip his tongue inside her "Yes?" he panted his voice hoarse from lack of use and excitement "W-What are you doing?" She looked wonderful all ruffled and at the edge of climax, truly a sight, her golden eyes were nearly black with pleasure. "I'm going to show you the true meaning of pleasure" Draco's response sent shivers of excitement through her body, that is until he used his skilled tongue on her, then she couldn't think only feel as the pleasure peaked and sent her bowing upward. Draco loved watching her climax it made her look goddess-like while she came down he stripped his clothes quickly his arousal throbbing with need he slid back up the bed, his mouth following up her body "Kedia I want you so bad, but I won't do this if you don't want to" he whispered in her ear before taking it in his teeth.

Kedia blinked up at him, Draco asking permission? That was a new one that's for sure what he had done now had excited her but she had never had sex before and she heard it hurt the first time. But this was Draco, her best friend she could trust him with her life and he was caring enough to ask, which was unusual for him considering it wasn't in his nature to ask for things even of this nature. "If there was anyone I would trust enough with this it'd be you Draco, yes I want to do this but be gentle please" she added looking up at him with trust in her eyes. She trusted him, that was the first time someone had ever said that and it actually meant something to him she was the first person to give him kindness and compassion, the least he could do was try and grant her request "I'll try to be as gentle as I can" he said lying beside her and with as much gentle restraint as he could manage, slide inside her. "I'm sorry" he groaned out as he broke through her barrier, she was tighter than most of the girls he had been with, he kissed her to try and take her mind off the pain "It's alright I know you mean it, it doesn't hurt to bad anyway" she said although tears were leaking out of her eyes. Draco stilled inside her after he was completely inside her and waited for her to adjust to him in a few minutes Kedia began to move her hips hesitantly and he was quick to join her. Kedia wanted the pleasurable feeling to build again and with Draco meeting her thrusts she was not disappointed he kissed her again the passion raging through them as the pair moved as one in nature's oldest dance quickly climbing the peak and falling as one in each other arms.

Draco lay beside Kedia's sleeping form she had fallen asleep quickly after they had finished their passionate adventure. He had never truly seen her so peaceful in rest before tonight he brushed some of her long brown hair off her face, careful not to wake her. He had never felt such an attachment to a person before he met her it was always Draco against the world but then she came along and gave him quiet encouragement and an understanding that no one had ever gave him before, even when they fought. He found out one very important thing tonight, it explained his jealousy toward anyone who would try to date Kedia. He didn't know how he could have been blind to it for so long it seemed so clear now it was different with her because he loved Kedia. How would she react if she knew he wondered she would probably be very understanding she always was, but would she love him back that was something he may never know the answer to unless he could get her to love him back. He was cunning after all he was sorted into Slytherin for a reason it should be simple to get her to love him if things went his way for once with his decision made Draco gathered Kedia close feeling slightly triumphant when she tightened her grip on him, as if afraid to let him go, and drifted off to sleep her scent lulling him to sleep better than any lullaby that he'd ever heard.


End file.
